Daddy Danny
by krista12
Summary: Danielle returns with no place left to go. She's sick with a fever and says one word that could make or break her world. With so much riding on one word, who knows what will happen. "Daddy?"
1. Chapter 1

Daddy Danny

Danielle returns with no place left to go. She's sick with a fever and says one word that could make or break her world. With so much riding on one word, who knows what will happen. Daddy?

Friday 3:30 : "Danny Fenton, slow down!" yelled Sam Manson, one of Danny's best friends and currently his girlfriend.

"Okay. Sorry, I'm just used to flying home."

"It's okay. I get it, really. Your parents are in San Diego for a ghost hunters convention and you wanna spend time with Jazz." That's right. Ghost convention.

"Yeah, at least now I don't have to worry about my parents trying to rip me apart molecule by molecule." Danny said. You see, Danny's parents are ghost hunters. Now, Maddie and Jack Fenton love their son Danny Fenton, but hate his alter ego, Danny _Phantom_.

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about, but the usual: ghosts... unless you give Jazz a thermos again." said Danny's other best friend Tucker Foley a.k.a. TF for Too Fine. You see, Danny's sister Jazz is not best known for her abilities with the ghost catching thermos. The last time she tried catching a ghost with it, she captured Danny instead. Five times.

"Yeah, that left me sore for a week!" exclaimed Danny as the three friends made their way to Danny's house.

Two hours and a zombie movie later, the doorbell rang.

"Did you guys order a pizza or something?" asked Danny.

"No." said Sam.

"Nope." replied Tucker with a mouth full of greasy popcorn.

As Danny walked to the door, an eerie feeling took hold of him that something big was about to happen in his life. He twisted the knob and swung open the door to reveal a young girl somewhere around ten years old in appearance with jet black hair covering her pale tired face and now dull icy blue eyes. Also, Danny could make out a thin sheen of sweat streaming across the girl's forehead. Soon, realization replaced Danny's shock enough for him to speak.

"Oh my gosh! Danielle!" said Danny. In a hoarse voice, the girl spoke back.

"Danny, help me... please..." she said before oblivion consumed her and she fainted into Danny's arms.

"Oh my gosh! Jazz! **Jazz!**"

"Yes, little brother?" Jazz asked not the least bit annoyed that her brother had interrupted her studying due to the worry in his voice. As she saw the reason for his panic, she suddenly became worried too.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"She arrived, asked for help, and fainted." Danny said giving the simplest answer he could manage.

Sam and Tucker arrived in the back of the room, curiosity peaking, but not enough to overrule all sense and get in the way of the two siblings.

"I think she's sick. We have to get her fever down." said Danny.

"I'll get an ice pack." said Jazz.

"No need." Danny said coating his hand in ice.

Oh, ghost powers. What would he do without them.

"Jazz, you're the medical genius of the family. What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I think it's the flu. It's normally not very serious, but Dani's been flying across the world with not bedrest and no medicine. You should well know that half ghosts are not fully immune to viral infections. She'll need both rest and medication. Then she should be fine." Jazz said pulling out a dose of medicine from the first aid kit.

"Now, when she wakes up, she'll probably be a bit groggy and likely have trouble focusing, so only a few people can visit at a time."

"Hey, Tuck, it's 5:30, man, you're gonna be late to dinner with your folks." said Danny.

"Yeah, thanks, but are you sure you'll be all right?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. See ya, Tuck." Danny said and Tucker walked out the door.

"I'll stay with Danielle. How about you two go order a pizza or something."

Once the two girls were in the kitchen: "Sam, isn't that Danielle, Danny's clone?" asked Jazz.

"Cousin." Sam snapped. 'They're more like family.' she thought.

"Okay..." Jazz replied stretching out the word.

Back in Danny's room: On Danny's bed lay a sleeping form of a gir.

"Danielle? Dani, wake up. You have to take your medicine." Danny said as Danielle slowly opened her eyes. As she looked up at him dazedly, confusion clouded her icy blue eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy?" she asked.

Danny was in shock. Such must have shown because when Danielle could finally think clearly she exclaimed "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I understand if you want me to leave. I-" but Danny cute her off with a hug as two female figures stood in the doorway smiling and watching this precious father-daughter moment in awe. Both girls were speechless.

"Danielle, it's okay sweetheart. Everything's okay now. You're sick though. You have the flu and will need to take the medicine and rest. I'll be back in just a minute." Danny said.

As he turned to the door, he saw his girlfriend and sister standing in the doorway as if rooted to the spot with shock clearly written on both their faces.

"Uh... you saw that?" Okay, stupid question, but he was still partly in a state of shock.

"Yeah." they replied simultaneously.

'Ding-Dong' the doorbell rang.

"That's the pizza. I'll go get it while you two talk." said Sam.

"Okay." Danny said and with that, Sam disappeared down the hallway.

"Jazz..."

Finally seeming to regain the concept of speech, Jazz said "Oh my goodness! You guys were so cute! You're like a real father and daughter! Oh my gosh..." she said finally realizing something.

"_I'm an aunt!"_ she half screamed in joy.

"Uh... yeah, but what am I supposed to do about Sam? She is my girlfriend." he said.

"You're right. How about I talk to her first, okay?" Jazz asked.

"Sure." Danny said breathing a sigh of relief. 'So much drama in one day!' he thought to himself.

"Now, let's go get some pizza. I know! We'll get Sam to go give Danielle her pizza and see how they get along together?"

"Gosh, you make them sound like puppies or something, but... okay. Good plan."

"Thanks."

Five minutes later a very confused Sam walked over to Dani's bed not realizing she was being followed by the two siblings.

"Danielle? I brought you some pizza. It's cheese."

Slowly Dani opened her still drowsy eyes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, and I brought pizza."

"Thanks! My fav!... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey."

"Do you like Danny?"

"Yes. A lot." Sam told the young girl.

"Like, really, **really**, like him?" Danny asked again.

"Yes, I really, really like him.

"Do you hate me? I mean I completely understand if you do, I mean, I'm just a clone and all-" Dani said before she was cut off by an irritated Sam.

"Danielle, stop! You are **not** just a clone! You're Danny's daughter and I'd be very happy if you decided to give me a chance." Suddenly the older girl was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. Now, usually, being a goth meant that Sam doesn't like physical contact with anyone other than her best buds, but this was different. This felt right, just like it did with Danny.

"Of course... mamma." Danielle said. At this Sam tightened the hug. Then, to her surprise, from across the room she heard an "Awww!" She turned her head around fast as lightening to the location of the sound. She quickly found the siblings.

"Um, honey, how about you visit with your aunt while me and your Daddy have a talk, okay, honey?"

"Okay, mamma!" Dani said as she quickly ran off with Jazz, clueless to the ever-present tension in the room. 'Hmm, I guess she really is Danny's daughter... and mine' Sam though. 'She's just as clueless as he was.'

"I wonder what my mom and dad would say if they found out we have a ten year old daughter." Sam thought out loud.

"They'll freak. They'll hear daughter and completely overlook the fact that it's physically impossible."

"Should we tell them about Danielle and I?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll talk about that later.

Back with Jazz and Dani:

"I'm your dad's sister, Jazz, which makes me your aunt. Oh, I'm sure we'll just be the best of friends!" Jazz said all in one breath. Then Jazz pulled her niece into a tight embrace.

"Um, Aunt Jazz? I may be only half human, but I'm sick and my human side would like to **breath**." Dani said.

"Oh... right. Sorry." she said.

"It's fine, Aunt Jazz. Gosh, it feels great to have a family!"

"Aww! I have a feeling you are going to be a **very** spoiled child."

The end... sorta. Sequel will be posted soon (hopefully!)

Here's a sneak peak!

Secrets: Danielle has been accepted by the younger members of the family, but what happens when Jack and Maddie come home? They're in for a shock of a lifetime. How will they react?


End file.
